jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Phone Calls
Jolly 1 = Night 1 Um,hello,hello? uh,hey there! Did you receive the memo? In case you didn't, we just got the new animatronics the CEO sent us yesterday. Uh these animatronics are manufactured by one of the finest robotic companies out there. They walk around at day speaking of, look what we found lying around on the back. Cameras! There pretty quite damn old though so the colors that you would seeing the camera would be dull. Uh also... these animatronics aren't allowed to be turned off the engineers that we met yesterday said that turning the robots off would make the metal rusty causing them too collapse, uh yeah, you have to keep track of them wherever they go. You can close the door shut if you see them coming through your office, uh these doors are special and do require a lot of power. I think its because the door is powered by some kind of piston system, and it keeps pushing itself down to keep the animatronics from pulling the door. Uh not to worry though! You can recharge it by opening the charging panel, the charging panel can be found on the right side of the room. Use this to take power from our generator and transfer it to the building power which is used by our doors and cameras. The camera panel can seal the vents on Party room 1 and Party room 2. In case on of the animatronics there decides to climb through the vents. Now the rest of the animatronics excluding one may use the elevator to go down. You can control where the elevator by its camera, just switch by camera 14 and you can control the elevator there. Now...we also received an unused animatronic named Antonnete but we call her Metalionette which came with the other ones. Now that animatronic ignores the doors and can climb ceilings walls and break glass... to stop her from going away go over to camera 11 and click on a wire when it goes red. That color means that the wire's being broken. Clicking on a wire fixes it remotely through the cameras. Uh , I think that's it! You should be safe. Check the cameras, check the light in front of you, and you should be okay. Alright, have a good night and I will talk to you tomorrow. *Call ends* ---- Night 2 Hello, hello? Uh, hey congrats Night 2. uhh... By now you may have noticed that box full of parts in your office. Yeah, that came from the auction last week. They were bought from this place called "Fazbear's Scare" or something like that. We were busy unpacking and building the animatronics that we didn't have the time to lift the boxes of spare parts in your office to the Parts and Service room. Yeah, those parts are pretty old. uh, speaking of old, did Jolly ever leave the main stage? Probably not. Jolly's the most special animatronic here as you can tell. He's the oldest designed character among all of them too! Yeah, he's the most memorable when it comes to children. Uhh, I want to remind you about the usage of the air vents and the elevator. You really don't need to keep them sealed. Hey, here's an advice, seal them when you're too busy fixing Cam 11's ropes. That should work well with the elevator too. Alright, talk to you soon! *Call ends* ---- Night 3 Hello, hello? uh, I won't take any much of your time since Jolly and his gang seem to be pretty active as the week progresses. Umm, I forgot to mention, when Jolly enters infront of your office and the door isn't closed, Jolly will clog the door. You won't be able to close it. Now that shouldn't be a problem if you keep the door closed. Uhh nevermind. Keeping the door closed when you don't need it will drain your power, uhh, scratch that. Anyways, gook luck, talk to you soon. *Call Ends* ---- Night 4 Hello, Hello? uh hey there Night four! You're getting the hang of it. Uhh, just to remind you, things tend to get aggressive stating on this night. I don't know why. So, be reminded to keep the door shut only when one hundred percent necessary. Uhh, Just because you can recharge the power doesn't mean you can use it forever. The generator power's still limited. Alright, you seem to have everything under control, Talk to you tomorrow! *Call Ends* ---- Night 5 Hello, hello? Uh, I won't talk to you today for a long time because I gotta get some things set up for this Saturday night. Uhhh... Y'know, same ol' same old. Keep the door shut, power, blah blah blah blah blah, alright talk to you sometime soon. *Call Ends* |-| Jolly 2 = Night 1 "Uh, hey hey, you're the new guy, right? Heh, it's really cool that you just wanted to do this out of nowhere. Alright, so you do know what you're guarding, right? Yeah. *laughs nervously* walking animatronics..... Um, you are aware about the "bug in their system" that they see you as a bare endoskeleton, right? Uhh, now because there's a rule in their system that endoskeletons around the place can ruin customer satisfaction, they'll try to uhh.... Stuff you inside an empty suit. But don't worry, the place is really small and they should really be easy to track. Uhh, you may notice those two dark halls and those two bright buttons. Yeah, when you see one of the animatronics is trying to get in your office, press the orange button of the door, they're trying to get in as fast as possible. This will trigger an electric shock that will fry their circuits, causing them to do a system restart or something. I-If you're worried that they'll just be more eager to get inside your office then.... don't press the button! They'll just get inside and kill you anyways. See? It's better than dying. Uhh, also these electric shocks can take a really long time to cool down for some reason. So in the events that you see them roaming around in your cameras, you can just zap them right there! Uhh, but the shocks that you make in the cameras aren't that strong as they are in your doors. These shocks will just make the animatronics stop for about a while, but they will become active eventually. Uhh, if you flick at the bottom of your screen, you'll see some pipes. Uhh, these pipes will frequently leak and you can't trigger a shock in the cameras. It's a safety procedure that the security system does. I think it's because it may trigger a chain reaction and will cause the shock to reach you. Huh, now to think of it it's not that bad at all. Click on a leaking pipe to fix it by the way. Uhh, I think you got this under control. Just remember to watch the cameras from time to time and you should be safe. Alright, talk to you later, man!" ---- Night 2 "Uhh, if you're hearing this and you've made it to Night 2, err.. Congrats! Uhh, you may notice that Jolly and Freddy doesn't move that often, or at all. Uhh, The electric shock should work on them too, so whatever. Heh, they aren't causing any nightmares to you aren't they? Heh, would be pretty scary if they do. If I have nightmares about them, I'd quit the job instantly. A-Alright man I gotta go. Y-you won't be hearing anything from me now on because I have some paper works to attend to. Y-you'll do fine anyways! J-just remember to check the cameras and you'll be okay. Alright, gotta go man. Good luck!" |-| Jolly 3 = Night 1 ---- (12 AM) ---- ---- ---- ---- Night 2 ---- (12 AM) ---- Night 3 (12 AM) ---- ---- Night 4 (12 AM) Night 5 ---- (12 AM) ---- (6AM) ---- Tweetie's Game Theo: Remember. Find something and get out quickly. Stay for too long and you're dead. Got it? Alright. Goodluck, man. (When the player access the room) Theo: Wow, this is dark. Okay. There' s nothing much here. Try finding a password protected safe that I can hack into. (If the player click on the password protected safe) Computer: Disturbance Detected. Security system activated. Tweetie: Hello my friends! Theo: Uh-oh Tweetie: Are you ready to get some fun? Theo: Oh,no. It looks like the security system trapped you inside. Tweetie: I see you. Theo: And the animatronics are part of it. There's no more time, we have to hurry. Wait. Hold done, I got this. What? Umm, I can't hack the safe. I need the safe port number. And the only way to do that is trough... you. Quick, bring up your phone. I'll send you a program. Don't worry. It's easy. Welcome to the grid. If you use your mouse to left click on a box, you will create a pathway. Try it. If you keep left clicing in a box you will change the arrow direction. The "pulse" enter trough the door there's an arrow exiting out of it. Create a pathway, so I can exit to the next grid, until it reaches the port. (When the player finishes the first grid) Theo: Come on. Keep going. (When the player finishes all the grids) Computer: Connection timed out. Theo: Go to the safe again (When the player click on a safe) Theo: The passcode is XXXX (random in the game) ---- Maxie's Game Theo: Alright. What have we learned last night? That touching any electrical device is dangerous and trigger the facility security system. But that's what we're here for. No pain, no gain. (When the player access the room) Theo: Alright,try finding another electric safe. (When click on the safe) Computer: Disturbance Detected. Security system activated. Maxie: Alright, the party just begun. Theo: Oh, boy! Maxie: Where's the birthday girl? Theo: Wait. What? I can't get into it. A damn firewall is blocking the path. Quick open up your phone. Alright, I'm going need you to disable the firewall so I can hack my way into the safe. And to do that, you need a virus. I can't send the virus trough your phone because, well, it's a virus. I'm going to send you lines of code. Type those codes into the phone to write the program. Once the program is executed, it will disable the facility's firewall. And I'll able to hack my way into the safe. So we can all go home. Got it? (When the first line pops out) Theo:Alright, here's the first line. (If done succesly) Theo: Come on, keep going. (One line of code remained) Theo: Come on, dude, one more. (After writing the last line of code) Computer: Connection timed out. Security system deactiveted. Theo: *Phew* I thought we were done for. Alright you should be able to open the safe now. (When the safe is clicked) The passcode is XXXX (random for each tentative) Storage Room Alright, a safe should be here around here somewhere. Come on, help me find a safe. (once found) Oh! I got the code right here! The passcode is... X,X,X,X,X,X. (random in game) (when safe opens) Well. That was easy- (power cuts out) Antonette: Why does everything have to end? Like trust, attention... love. Why isn't forever existing? Why doesn't it exist in where we need it the most? ...Something bad happened. Something bad always happens... (metal animatronic heads fade) You don't know what happened. You will never know what happened. You won't understand. Nobody understands the pain of the past. The past is rotten. Unless... you fix it. You can fix the past. Can you do that for me? The codes are hidden. Fix the past. Make history not repeat itself. ...and you will change what happened... forever.'' (Shift Complete) ---- |-|Jolly 3: Chapter 2 = Night 1 Investigator's boss: I am not fully satisfied with your findings, investigator. I will not let your inability to fulfill your job jeopardize my case. My valuable time and recources will not be wasted on your bonding time with your best friend. If you continue to waste our recources to finding items without any important value, I'm afraid we have to terminate you. You have been assigned with a new task because you did horrible with your last one. And that is to gather data from the servers of the facility. There's no way you can fail with this one. Find out what you can. I'm counting on you. ---- (When the player leave the elevator) Theo: Okay, we're here. Welcome to the Jolly Entertainment Underground Facility. I'm not even sure of why they bothered makning an underground facility. They must be hiding something. God, the signal there is awful. Hmm, let's see. Oh, I'm getting a reading of a possible animatronic in there. Here, I'll put it in your map. ---- (When the player move into a different room) You can use your phone's night vision and your camera's flash to look around the place. ---- (When the player reach the Cargo Hold access) (computer: Invalid Keycard. Please, please return to your quarters, intern). Wait. Intern? ---- (When the player reach the Office Base) Kevin Johnson: *Cough* Hello there, astronaut, my hero for the Olympian! My name is Kevin, Kevin Johnson, CEO of Jolly Entertainment. And welcome to the Jolly Entertainment Underground Facility. Housing one of the most advanced elettronic robots ever constructed by man, this place attracts criminals like some kind of gold bank. And that's why we need guards. But not just any guards. This place needs one if the best security guards out there. And you're here to prove yourself! As part of the requirements to be an official night guard in this facility, we need you to guard the place for atleast five nights. But it won't be easy. We're placed two deadly robotsin this facility to prepare you for the real thing. And your job is simple: to survive. I bet you heard that before. The cost of you fail to get these robots off you, is death. Now don't worry, if you pass this test, you get to be a real security guard. With a big fat juicy pay check every month. Imagine that! Now, you may asking yourself, "How in the heck would I defend myself from these robots?". Well, let me teach you how. Every facility has a signal jammer in it in case these robots go haywire. If you look behind you, you'll find a control panel with a bunch of tabs in it. But the one you want to focus on is the jammer. Use this if one of both the robots get into your doors. That's the only way to deactive them. But remember, when used wrongly and no animatronics on the doors, the hammer will reboot for a long time, disabling you from using it. To know where they are, you can use the radar found on the same panel. So use the cameras instead when the coast is clear. Okay, let's see. Oh, and another thing, if you look over the control panel there's a maintenance tab. Use this if the camera, vents or conditioning systems go offline for some reason. Is there anything more... Okay, I think that's everything. Check the cameras, use the jammer if anyone is at your doors, piece of cake, right? Don't answer that, this is just a pre recorded message. (When Jolly is at the door (only in this night) Theo: Warning. There's an animatronic at your doors. ---- Night 5 (After beating it) Kevin Johnson: Congratulation there, son! You, (computer: insert your name here) have completed our five-day test! As a reward for your hard work, you get work here, full time! I now grant you full access to the facility. You can now access the fancy bathroom down here. How coll is that, eh? Remember, come back tomorrow at 12 Am so you can start your first shift as an official night guard. Theo: Um, dude? We have problem. The oxygen's system's been ramped too much. You need to fix it immediately or you'll die here. Here, I'll send you the coordinates to the control room. ---- (After fixing the oxygen) Alright. Let's go back to business, shall we? ---- (Bad Ending) Soon |-|Jollibee's = Night 1 Hello, hello! Hey, you're the new guy, right? That's great! Not so many approaches for this job. It's just so boring, you know. I mean, you're stucked in an office for six hours, waiting for something to happen... It's insane that you can even get money for that. Anyways, did you know something special about the animatronics here? Ehm, they're the first ones built with free roam features, that don't fail any ten second. The future is now, hey! They're also the first ones built with advanced AI. In fact, they're so advanced you might think a soul is inside controlling everything. Now, concerning the animatronics, our recent guard reported that the animatronics, yeah, they're been moving during the night for some reason. He said that the closest they got to him was the hall in front of him. Heck, they even try to climb into the vents. Then after that, they just... stare. After hearing that, we're starting taking some measures. Our engineers put blocking systems in the vents, which is very easy to access trough the cameras. But don't shut too may vents, though. We've noticed that the blocking system seems to block the incoming air as well. Your vision will start to become all dark and blurr, trust me, it's not gonna be good for you. Yeah, the building isn't that well ventilated, as you can probably tell. Now, incase that the animatronics ever get in your door, you can turn off the lights in your office as long as you're not tooate. They'll think there's no person inside, and... I-I think you get the point. I you look to your left you'll see a vent that let's air into your office. We've tested the animatronics on certain light conditions and it seems that they, um, reboot their systems and go back to their respective places once you shine a really bright light into their eyes. Uhh, exept for that other one. So in case there's an animatronic in your left vent, you can shine your light on it. And it'll go away momenterally. Now, if you look to your right, however, you'll see a big window. The window lead to our Parts and Service Room. She's supposed to be togheter with Twirloe, the girl on Cam 9, but she isn't acting right recently. Sometimes she's singing and sometimes she's just... don't responding. So our solution is to put her near the window so you can calm down her using your flashlight. It's really hard to catch her once she gets away. She crawls in one of the three vents near her. And blocking her is really painful. Litteraly. Now remember, seal a vent only if absolutely necessary. You don't want to pass, do you? Oh, I almost forgot. We blew a fuse in Yum's Party Room an you check out before you leaves. I'm sure that the animatronics will not cause you any danger at that time. Alright, good night. Night 2 Hello, hello. Hey that, how's it going? I forgot to tell you about the animatronics that doesn't seem to deal well with the flashlight. He's called Popò, the kid in blue on Cam 4.If it happen to be at the vent on your office, just don't flash your light at him. Somehow he becomes more aggressive towards bright lights. So it's important to not confuse him with the other one on Cam 3. He's called Yum by the way. I'm, your task today is to repeat the water pipes. The Maintenance Panel is located in Twirlie's Show Stage. You know where to go from there. Alright, good night. Night 3 Hello, hello? I'm, I'll just drop by and leave you to your tasks cause I know how much more aggressive these guy's become when the week progresses. Can you fix the monkey bars at Popos playroom? Our maintenance guy didn't show up today. The screws are a bit lose. We don't want any lawsuit, do we? Also, did Jollibee ever moved. Also, is Jollibee ever moved out from his stage. I'm sure he wouldn't. I'm just checking. Did you know that these characters are based off the old ones? They're just too many of them and the company just had to pluck someone out. There were eigh, I think. They weren't that kid friendly either. The designs' just awful. Alright, enough trivia time. Get back to irk. Good night. Night 4 Hello, hello? Hey, good job, night 4! I'm, our janitor didn't show up today, so just mop the floor on Joibee's room. It gets really nasty in there in the morning. Eigh, Eugh, really nasty. One time we found Popo with vomit all over it. It's crazy that parents don't even check on their children when they're in hers. Alright, I'll just leave everything to you now. Good night. Night 5 Hey, hey, this should be your last shift of the week! Um, our technicians never get back to us about Hetty. She's been out of order trough the week and it's getting pretty ridiculous... Although they left a note in how to fix her. Can you check out for us?]Don't worry, your paycheck will be increased!Heh, like the sound of that, don't you? Alright, good night! Night 6 Hello, hello. Hey, thanks for coming back after short notice. Our old guard went silent for some reason. Must've found a better job. Alright, you already know how everything works, so I'll leave it all to you now. I really appreciate this even tought of coming back. Alright, good night. Category:Mechanics